Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee
"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" is a song from the 1940 animated film Pinocchio, notable as being the first Disney villain song ever. It is performed by Honest John as he and Gideon take Pinocchio to Stromboli's Caravan, telling the wooden boy that he will be a star there. The tune is used throughout the film to represent temptation despite sounding cheery; Foulfellow again sings it when taking Pinocchio to the Coachman ("It's Pleasure Isle for me!"), and the tune is heard on Pleasure Island while the boys enjoy themselves. Lampwick also whistles it to himself as he plays pool. It is also sung at the The Red Lobster Inn. It was also featured in Episode 301 of The Muppet Show and later reused in Episode 305, sung by Fozzie Bear and Rowlf the Dog. Lyrics Movie Version= Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An actor's life for me! A high silk hat, and a silver cane. A watch of gold, with a diamond chain. Hi-Diddle-Dee-Day an actor's life is gay! It's great to be a celebrity. An actor's life for me! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dum. An actors life is fun! An actor's life for me! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee, an actors life for me! A waxed moustache and a beaver coat. A pony cart and a billy goat. Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dum, an actors life is fun! You wear your hair in a pompadour! You ride around in a coach with four! You stop and buy out a candy store! An actor's life for me! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An actor's life for me! With clothes that come from the finest shop, And lots of peanuts and soda pop. Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo. You sleep 'til after two! It's great to be a celebrity, an actor's life for me! |-|Pinocchio's Daring Journey Version= Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee, an actor's life for me! A high silk hat and a silver cane, a watch of gold with a diamond chain Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two It's great to be a celebrity, an actor's life for me! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dum, an actor's life is fun With clothes that come from the finest shop, and lots of peanuts and soda pop Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two It's great to be a celebrity, an actor's life for me! |-|Reprise Version= Hi-diddle-dee-dee, it's Pleasure Isle for me Where ev'ry day is a holiday, and kids have nothing to do but play Hi-diddle-dee-doo, if what I hear is true At noon each day, there's a big parade The river's flowing with lemonade A land of pudding and marmalade It's Pleasure Isle for me! |-|The Muppet Show Version= Fozzie: '''Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An actors life for me! A high silk hat, and a silver cane. A watch of gold, with a diamond chain Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two You promenade with a big cigar You tour the world in a private car You dine on chicken and caviar An actors life for me! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An actors life for me! A high silk hat, and a silver cane. A watch of gold, with a diamond chain Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee An actors life for me! A high silk hat, and a silver cane. A watch of gold, with a diamond chain Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two You promenade with a big cigar You tour the world in a private car You dine on chicken and caviar An actors life for me! '''Fozzie and Rowlf: An actors life for me! Trivia *In an episode of DuckTales, Donald Duck began to sing a song similar to this. He sang "Hi-diddle-dee-dee, a sailor's life for me." when he was trapped in a room, not thinking straight while Scrooge McDuck and their nephews were trying to look for him and save him from becoming a bad spirit pharaoh permanently. Presumably Donald's version was meant as an antithetical version to Pinocchio and Honest John's ideas of a life of luxury and ease, as Donald's sailor job, like many in the Navy, was full of long hours, hard work, cramped quarters, and little time for rest and relaxation. Category:Pinocchio songs Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Reprise Category:Silly songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Area-Music Category:Muppet Show songs Category:Group songs Category:The Muppets songs